


shadow show

by bedroom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mirror Sex, Na Jaemin is a Leo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroom/pseuds/bedroom
Summary: “Yeah,” Renjun whispers. They make eye contact in the mirror, and Jaemin’s never seen his own face look like that before. The pink flush along his cheekbones, the blown pupils, the generally wrecked to hell and back expression Renjun’s wearing. He isn’t lying, then. “Yeah, I fucking like it, okay? Keep going, Jaemin.” (or, the one where Jaemin and Renjun switch bodies)





	shadow show

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive how weird this fic is, i wrote it in an hour... this isn't me i swear... it's jaemin...

Shockingly, Renjun’s the one to suggest it. Dance practice for BOOM had, of course, been a disaster: Jaemin’s already prone to mistakes in his own body, #1 on the sushi leaderboard and everything, and now he is fairly certain he’s given himself a Renjun grudge for life for fucking up _Renjun’s_ scores. On the other hand, their dance teacher was singing Jaemin’s praises for the first time ever. “What’s gotten into you today, Jaemin-ah?” he’d laughed, shoving at his shoulder with a rough camaraderie Renjun clearly wasn’t used to not immediately crumbling under. Jaemin eyed Renjun in the mirror. 

“Renjun,” Renjun said, with Jaemin’s voice, and Jaemin’s wide smile, “Renjun has gotten into me.”

In the corridor, just as Jaemin’s about to excitedly bound after Jeno with the promise of sating their after-practice munchies, he is unceremoniously snatched back into the empty practice room by his wrist. Jaemin is already starting to detest how easy he is to manhandle like this, as he watches Jeno’s retreating back. Jeno doesn’t even notice he isn’t with him anymore. 

Jaemin turns slowly to Renjun, smiling tightly, “Yes?”

“I have an idea,” Renjun says, entirely no-nonsense, which Jaemin would appreciate if he wasn’t _starving_ right now (did Renjun not eat dinner the night before or does he just have a stomach the size of a bird? Or maybe he has four stomachs, like a cow, seeing as Jaemin has eaten at least four and a half times over the course of the day since he woke up in Renjun’s body, and he’s still this hungry.) “Can you turn off the lights and lock the door?”

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you,” Jaemin rambles nervously, “You’re really going to do it. I have to say, Injun-ah, I didn’t think you’d be so sick as to do it to me in your own body, but hey, maybe you were waiting for this moment. Clearly I have the superior form, no offence, you definitely have the superior mind. It’s just perfect. You’re practically a superhuman right now. Now all you have to do is make it permanent. I get that. But I have to let you know in advance, I _will_ be putting up a fight.”

Incredulity looks sort of weird on Jaemin’s face. “Good god, do you ever shut up?” Renjun says, walking back to his duffle bag by the mirror. “Just turn off the fucking lights, Jaemin,” he calls out as he rummages through the bag for something—oh _fuck_, his murder weapon. He’s looking for his murder weapon right now, as if Jaemin can’t see what he’s doing. Has Renjun no shame?

Jaemin flicks the switch up, shivering a little at the way the room plunges into 2AM darkness. He fiddles with the lock for longer than necessary, eyeing around him for something he can use to defend himself. He spots one of Jisung’s wayward Adidas sneakers he’d lost the other half of during We Go Up promos, and he shuffles over and crouches down to pick it up, slapping it against his palm once. It’ll have to do.

“Jaemin?”

“Yeah?” Jaemin says, making a mental apology to his face for what he’ll inevitably have to do to it, before he spins around, the sneaker behind his back.

Renjun looks sheepish, for some reason, kneeling next to his bag. Preemptive guilt, perhaps? There’s something in his palm, a small bottle of some sort. Poison? How does Jaemin fight that? God, Renjun really does have the superior mind. “This is going to sound really weird, but,” Renjun starts to say, “I think that to switch back, we need to have sex.”

Jaemin gasps.

“Uh, why do you have Jisung’s shoe?”

The shoe instantly thumps onto the ground. “I don’t. I was just going to show you how gross it smells.”

Renjun’s nose crinkles. “No thanks,” he says. His eyes drop to his hands, playing with the lid of the bottle that Jaemin now stupidly realises is _lube_. Holy shit. “So about what I said—what do you think? I’ve read about these things, and the solution always seems to be some kind of physical meeting of the two bodies. Obviously the simplest way to achieve that is sex.”

Jaemin hums, slowly walking over to Renjun. 

“We don’t have to, but I—” Renjun says, glancing up at Jaemin looming over him. “I figured it would just be like getting yourself off, right?”

Jaemin holds his hand out to Renjun, pulling him up to his feet. He backs Renjun into the mirror, palms smudging the glass on either side of Renjun’s head. The blue streak in his bangs looks even bluer under the weak light of the computer across the room. 

“You woke up hard this morning,” Jaemin whispers, leaning up to nose along Renjun’s jaw. This isn’t as difficult as he thought it would be. He knows exactly what his body likes. Now it’s a matter of working out what Renjun likes too. “Had to ignore it through the shock of realising we’d switched bodies overnight, peeing, _showering_, it’s like your cock was practically weeping for my touch. How long has it been, Injun-ah?”

“Two weeks tomorrow,” Renjun admits, voice small and weak. This is hurting his pride, and Jaemin doesn’t intend to stop. 

“And you finally want to take care of it now, huh?” Jaemin taunts, taking Renjun’s—_his_—hand and placing it on his flat stomach, guiding it down to palm over his own cock. “Is this what you wanted, Injun? Do you want your cock to fuck me? I know how bad it needs a warm, tight hole right now.”

“Jaemin, stop,” Renjun threatens, even as he’s squeezing his hand around Jaemin through his sweats, his breathing heavy with helpless arousal. 

Jaemin steps out of Renjun’s grasp. “Prepare yourself,” he orders lightly, “Might take a bit of work. I don’t usually bottom.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Renjun retorts, tossing the lube at Jaemin. 

Jaemin throws it back and it hits Renjun’s broad chest before clattering to the floor. “I want to see you do it.” He grins. “I want to see how good you are at getting me off.”

“This was meant to be like masturbating, jerk,” Renjun bites out, but he sinks to the floor anyway, pushing down his sweats as he goes, quickly and non-sensually, like he wants to get this over and done with. He won’t be feeling that way for long, Jaemin is sure of that. 

Jaemin drops down and leans back on a palm as he spreads his legs wide, bracketing Renjun in between them. He uses his other hand to pull out his cock, leisurely jacking it as he watches Renjun bite down on the hem of his shirt and circle his rim with a wet finger. Renjun’s other arm is hugged around his thigh, holding it up as he inches into himself, eyes squeezed shut so he doesn’t have to watch Jaemin while he’s fucking Jaemin’s ass with Jaemin’s fingers. 

Meanwhile, Jaemin can’t look away. He isn’t even aware of the hand around his cock, so enamoured by the way he looks curled up yet so exposed, the little mole on the underside of his thigh, abs twitching as Renjun wriggles in another finger, fucking into himself with more fervour. Jaemin lets go of Renjun’s dick, doesn’t dare look down to see it fat and red with the overpowering need to fuck something. He flexes his hand at his side, trying to distract himself from, well—the overpowering need to go over to Renjun right now and fuck _himself_. 

“Can we just do it now?” Renjun whines, hole squeezing around air for a moment as his fingers slip out. “Was that enough of a show for you?”

“You did so well, Injunnie,” Jaemin murmurs, crawling over to Renjun and tugging him into a kiss that he didn’t expect Renjun to so eagerly reciprocate. He definitely must be liking this more than he’s letting on. “Can you get on your hands and knees?”

Renjun somehow finds it in himself to roll his eyes, turning over and propping himself up, spine arching a fraction as Jaemin slides a gentle palm over it. Jaemin’s other hand spreads Renjun’s cheek, thumb rubbing over his soaking hole. _God_. This is so hot. He’s so hot. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Renjun says, as Jaemin works his cock inside at a tentative pace. His head hangs between his shoulders, but Jaemin draws him back up with fingers tangled in his ashy hair. He wants to see his face. “I’m being fucked by myself. What the fuck.”

Jaemin pulls out almost all the way and then fucks into Renjun so hard Renjun audibly loses his breath. He tightens his grip around the bend of Renjun’s waist, hips snapping against the—admittedly, slightly bony—swell of his ass. “But do you like it, Injun-ah?” Jaemin struggles to ask, a groan in the back of his throat at how impossibly tight he feels around his cock. 

“Yeah,” Renjun whispers. They make eye contact in the mirror, and Jaemin’s never seen his own face look like that before. The pink flush along his cheekbones, the blown pupils, the generally wrecked to hell and back expression Renjun’s wearing. He isn’t lying, then. “Yeah, I fucking like it, okay? Keep going, Jaemin.”

Jaemin feels himself becoming more and more delirious as he pistons into Renjun—none of this seems real anymore, the fact that he’s fucking himself, the fact that he’s using Renjun’s body to fuck himself, the fact that Renjun’s basically fucking him but he’s also fucking Renjun. It isn’t like masturbating at all. It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s—Jaemin presses his hand between Renjun’s shoulder-blades, shoving his upper body into the floor. He enjoys the way Renjun whimpers at that. He drapes himself over Renjun’s back, pulling his ass up onto his cock before he continues his greedy, fucked up thrusting, reaching around to wrap his fingers around Renjun. He shouldn’t like this so much. He _shouldn’t_.

Then Renjun tilts his head up, so Jaemin sees a sliver of his broken, shadowed expression, the way his eyes melt with pure want as he moans, as Jaemin’s voice moans, “_Injun-ah_.”

And that’s all it takes. “_Mine_, Nana, _Injunnie_,” Jaemin finds himself gritting out as his orgasm crashes into him like a tonne of bricks, like the awful bellybutton yank he’d felt when he woke up this morning in a body that wasn’t his. _Mine_. Renjun, him. It’s _all_ his now. 

As if Jaemin wasn’t already aroused, already fucking deranged enough, the sight of Renjun’s come dribbling out of him, something he’s never had the privilege of seeing before, makes his cock stir again in interest. But then Renjun’s turning over onto his back with a needy huff, an impatient hand in Jaemin’s black hair and Jaemin takes the cue. He bends down to suck Renjun off, and finds very quickly that, well, he should probably lay off the coffee a little.

Jaemin leans against the mirror next to Renjun, reaching over him to grab the water bottle from his duffle bag to wash down the bitter taste in his throat. “That was—” he tries, gulping down half the bottle and then shoving it in Renjun’s hand.

“It was, indeed,” Renjun breathes, not bothering to drink until Jaemin guides the bottle up to his mouth. Renjun wipes his mouth when he’s done. “God, is it crazy I want to experience that myself? Me in my own body, doing that to you, that is.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “I think that’s the least crazy thing either of us has said all night.” He presses an almost shy kiss against Renjun’s mouth. “I’d like that too. And the other way around.”

“Because you don’t usually bottom,” Renjun scoffs, but he’s smiling.

“You know,” Jaemin ponders out loud as they sit there for a while, neither of them feeling compelled to clean up just yet. Maybe it’s not wanting to face the real world where people stay in their own bodies, maybe it’s not wanting the magic of this moment to be over for a little longer. Maybe it’s—“I don’t think the solution is just sex? I think it’s resolution, closure or something.”

Renjun looks at him, and for a split second Jaemin can see Renjun in his eyes. “You think we found it?” he asks.

Jaemin smiles, taking Renjun’s hand in his. “Guess we’ll find out in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> was this a jaemren fic or a jaemin/jaemin fic :/ lmk what you thought!


End file.
